The Rebellion
by mussobrennon
Summary: Kronos has taken over, and now several surving demigods, and some minor gods start a rebellion to fight back against Kronos. OOC and based of roleplays,where the greek myths aren't accurate so they aren't all here. Please R&R
1. Meet The Demigods

A/N Don't ask how Hestia has kids, or how so many are children of Poseidon or Zeus or Hades, this is based off role players so they choose their parents. Also I've changed it to where gods can temporarily die, because that's how it is in the role play

It's been just two weeks, since the gods lost power. Percy doomed us all when he didn't trust Luke. Now Kronos has taken over, and almost all of the gods are in tartarus. Percy and almost every other demigod is dead. Only Zeus, who is holding up the sky, and Hestia who is still on the run are left of the major gods. Most of the minor gods are already on Kronos's side, but three minor gods remain at large.

Twin brothers, Brennon and Sterling. The sons of Poseidon and Hestia. Along with the goddess Allie, who is a daughter of Hades, and who's mother no one knows, they are the only gods left that aren't on the titans side. Brennon and Sterling are only twenty-five, while Allie is three years older.

Brennon and Sterling have started a rebellion against the titans. They have called to every surviving demigod, and any other allies. Unfortunately, most of the demigods are already dead. Kronos has sent out every monster to hunt down and kill any demigods not willing to come to his side.

A total of thirty-eight demigods answered the call, and came to them. Two hunters of Artemis also survived and came. These are the demigods.

First, the children of Poseidon. Sydney is sixteen, she is one of two leaders of the demigods, she's more aggressive and not as nice as other demigod children of Poseidon, but she's already one of the more powerful, so she will be useful in training other demigods.

Sarah, is also sixteen, and she has had a good relationship with Poseidon. She isn't as powerful as Sydney just yet, but she also has a lot going for her if she doesn't let her emotions get in the way.

Amanda, and Melissa are the other two demigod children of Poseidon, they are newer to the demigod world so they might need more training as well, but they both show potential. Amanda was able to fend off three hellhounds in order to barely escape with her life. Melissa was with her parents at the time, and when she heard about the gods losing the war she took her parents to safety. Amanda is sixteen, and Melissa is fourteen.

Melissa was in her basement watching television with her family when an iris message appeared, she didn't know who sent it but she saw Manhattan in ruins, many of her friends dead.

"Oh my gods," Melissa muttered.

"What's going on Melissa?" Her mother asked, "What is that?"

"Shh, I need to watch, turn off the TV," She said. Melissa watched the destruction, she saw Kronos himself, he was fighting off about ten demigods, and Melissa recognized many of them. Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue and some others she knew. Kronos sliced through them all, except Clarisse, who put up the best fight a demigod possibly could, but she was no match for the titan lord, and was dead in seconds. Melissa noted that Kronos no longer looked like Luke. Luke was dead now then, and Kronos was at full power.

Then someone else came into the iris message. It was her god brother Brennon.

"Brennon?" Melissa said.

"This message is to several people, so I can't actually talk to any of you, but we are about to lose the war. I will try to get as many demigods out as possible but most are already dead. I need rein formants, so any of you demigods around the country make your way to New York, or contact me and I can get you there," Brennon explained.

"Where in New York?" Melissa yelled.

He didn't seem to be talking directly to her, but he said, "Just get into New York and we'll find you."

Melissa turned to her parents, " I have to go."

"Why? Melissa, you can't go fight a war!" Her mother pleaded. Melissa didn't want to leave her parents, but she knew she had to help, she couldn't explain this to her parents.

"I'm so sorry mom, but I have to do this," She said.

"No! You can't leave Melissa, you will die!" Her mother shouted now in tears.

"Dad, talk to her please. I have to go," Melissa said.

"I'll calm her down, just go, and be safe. We love you," Her dad said.

"I love you guys. I'll come back I promise," She assured them before walking out the door.

Apollo also has quite a few demigod children still alive. Rebekah is the other leader of the demigods with Sydney. She has been the leader of the Apollo cabin, and managed to get herself and three of her siblings out alive. She is seventeen

Her siblings are James, Alex, and Will Solace. Alex is sixteen, James is eighteen, and Will is nineteen. They had a hard time getting out, and they all fought in the battle. They were cornered by about a hundred dracaenae, but they we're strong enough to fight them and stay alive. Rebekah fired a volley of arrows into about eight dracaenae.

"Don't back down!" She commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Will vowed. Will was Rebekah's favorite sibling and she knew he was also her fellow leader, Sydney's favorite camper also.

Some dracaenae, dragged down Alex, and almost stabbed him, but Alex kicked him off, and pried a knife out of a dead demigod's hand and stabbed the dracaenae. The four of them kept fighting hard, and shooting monster after monster but they were cornered and more kept coming.

"Looks like this is the end," James muttered, "If I could only have sex again one more time."

"You'll get your chance James, I'm going to charge in, and you guys need to get the hell out of here," Rebekah said.

"We aren't going anywhere!" Will insisted.

"Just go!" Rebekah yelled. She charged into the dracaenae, and they came after her as planned. She saw James, Alex, and Will slip away, and was relieved. Though she knew she was about to lose her own life. While she was about to be overrun by monsters, she noticed a bridge above them with more monsters running across it.

Rebekah yelled to a son of Hephaestus, Thornton, "Thornton! Blow up that bridge!" She shouted.

"Sure thing," He replied, and threw a ton of Greek fire on it, and they exploded. The bridge collapsed, and it came down on almost all the dracaenae, leaving enough for her to handle and escape. She soon found her remaining cabin members and fled Manhattan.

Athena had kids left also. Annabeth was dead, but Malcolm, Tatiana, Madison, Elizabeth, Dylan, Jeff, Claire and Olivia are still alive. Malcolm suffered serious injuries during the battle, after the Chimera pounced on him and crushed his ribs, and almost killing him until Tatiana saved him. He was healing up well though. Malcolm is seventeen, Tatiana was fifteen, Madison is fourteen, Elizabeth is sixteen, Dylan is nineteen, Jeff is sixteen, Claire is fifteen, and Olivia is seventeen. Athena had the most kids left.

The Hermes cabin still had a good amount of members, though Hermes hasn't claimed them all so we aren't sure who's actually his. In his cabin are Nick, Argie, Michael, and twins Joshua and Kaylynn, who look nothing alike, but claim to be twins. Nick is fourteen, Argie is twenty, Michael is eighteen, and Joshua, and Kaylynn are eighteen.

Surprisingly, quite a few Aphrodite kids have survived. Ana, Jared, Bella, and Victor make up this cabin. Ana is seventeen, Jared is twenty-two, Bella is twenty-one, and Victor is twenty. They all fought in the battle, and they are all actually quite good warriors. Together the four of them took down a titan, Themis.

Themis had come behind them and tackled Ana, and tried to slit her throat when Jared, Bella and Victor came to the rescue. Bella threw a rope over Themis's neck, and pulled her back, choking her but Themis just cut the rope off and blasted Bella aside.

Themis was now having a one on three sword fight with the Aphrodite kids. She jumps over, and cut across Victors back, and jumped out of the way of Ana's sword. She kicked Jared back and started throwing knives at Ana, the first zoomed over her head, and she side stepped to miss the second one. Before Themis could throw a third, Aphrodite rode up on her chariot. She was an absolute beauty even when covered in blood and scars from battle, her makeup and hair stayed perfect.

"Stay away from my children," Aphrodite snarled. She raised her hand and blasted back Themis. Themis grabbed her long six foot sword, and attacked Aphrodite. Aphrodite, not being a good sword fighter, willed all of the makeup, and accessories to come out of all the department stores in Manhattan to attack Themis. She brought sticks of make up to life, and had them blow fire, and bite the crap out of Themis. Themis, kicked hairbrushes, and gloss, and mirrors, and she started to get fed up with it.

Themis screamed in rage, and blasted off all the crap trying to hurt her. Aphrodite knew that makeup and hair accessories wasn't going to stop her, but she didn't know how else to protect her children. Themis charged after her, Aphrodite tried to fight back but Themis was too strong. She disarmed her and smacked her in the face.

"I'm going to make this painful Aphrodite," Themis said. Ana, Bella, Jared, and Victor all watched terrified. Themis slit Aphrodite throat and golden ichor poured out. Aphrodite clenched her neck, and Themis stabbed her several times. Finally Aphrodite had faded.

She was dead technically, but she would be back, probably not for a while though, a few years, and then she would be thrown into tartarus.

"No," Ana sobbed. She got up, and nodded to the others, and they attacked Themis with all their might. The four of them at full strength was enough to defeat Themis, and her killing their mother gave them the strength to do it. They didn't make it quick either, just like she put Aphrodite in pain. Ana cut off her arms, and Victor stabbed the back of her neck, and down her back. Bella slit her ankles, inside of her elbows. Jared repeatedly stabbed her in the chest until she faded like Aphrodite.

Left in the Ares cabin were Misty, Crystal, and Bryan. While Crystal, and Bryan were like any other person in the Ares cabin, strong with a very bad temper and lust for blood, Misty was different. Misty barely ever got mad, she just didn't see the sense in it. But she was a good fighter, and got out alive. Brennon knew that he would have to work on letting out her anger though, it could save her life sometime. Misty is eighteen, Crystal is sixteen, and Bryan is nineteen.

Lisa, and Jacque were the only surviving children of Demeter, however neither of them were even in the battle, and didn't go to camp, though they knew they were demigods. But they survived until now in the outside world, and they both met together, and set off to New York after getting Brennon's Iris message. Lisa is twenty-one, and Jacque is sixteen.

Hephaestus had two sons left. One, Thornton was as all his children are a skilled forger, but he could do a lot of skills. He was a great swordsmen, archer, he could pull the best pranks like Hermes kids, and he could even hold his breath underwater longer than anyone but the Poseidon cabin. He was popular, and it was no surprise when he came out of this battle almost completely unharmed. Plus, he saved Rebekah's life. Thornton is seventeen

His other son was Leighton. Leighton's mother abandoned him when he was born, and Hephaestus never saved him. Leighton has always resented him for that, a nice mortal had found him, but she gave him up to social services, and didn't want to keep him. When he was nine, Hephaestus claimed him and sent a satyr after him. He came to camp, but by that time he was quite bitter, for he wasn't treated well at the orphanage he lived in. Mostly because he later learned he attracted monsters that scared the crap out of the other orphans. Leighton put all his time into becoming a great warrior and he certainly has. He is possibly the strongest, most powerful demigod of his time even, except for the children of the big three, but he could defeat any of them in a sword fight. Leighton is twenty-three.

Zeus, and Hades both had one other child. Jacob is the sixteen year old son of Zeus. His sister Thalia was killed by Rhea, and Mortimer was Hades twenty-one year old son. His brother Nico was killed by a pack of hellhounds, though everyone who saw his death could swear that something blasted down on him and some even think they saw a dark figure from atop the Chrysler Building that disappeared right after killing Nico. No one knew for sure though, what could have hit Nico or who the guy was though, so most just assumed he was killed by hellhounds. Mortimer was the long time boyfriend of Bella, Aphrodite's daughter. They grew up together, before they even knew they were demigods, and as they both were special. They of course became best friends, and eventually a couple.

Hecate had a son named Sam. He was one of the few that didn't go to the titans because his mother didn't have a cabin. He didn't care too much about that, he though being a demigod was cool, and he happily stayed in the Hermes cabin, even when he knew Hecate was his mother. Sam is fifteen, and has been dating Claire off and on.

Brennon also has a demigod daughter. Vidhi is his India daughter, and she stays in the Poseidon cabin since she inherited Brennon's powers, which are the same as Poseidon, but she actually has fire too. She is fourteen.

Lastly, we have Dionysus's only son Pollux, who is eighteen. His brother Castor died in the battle of the labyrinth. Pollux got out of the battle, after he broke his arm Percy told him to stay on Olympus and rest. Of course he didn't have the chance to stay there long when Kronos attacked, but he managed to get out a long with most of the other injured even if they were almost all killed soon later, before Kronos killed Percy. Pollux headed to his mothers house, so he could see her again and say goodbye before he joined the rebellion.

Pollux bursts through the doors of his mothers tiny little house in Rhode Island.

"Pollux?" His mother questioned.

"Hi mom, sorry if I scared you," He said.

"Isn't there a war going on Pollux? What happened?" She asked.

"I think we've lost. Kronos has killed Percy Jackson, he's like our leader you know. So now he's got like full power, and he'll take over the gods," Pollux explained.

"Oh my god, err I suppose oh my gods," His mother said, "But anyways, won't they come after you? What will we do?"

"Look, these two minor gods, younger minor gods, Brennon and Sterling, they are starting a rebellion against the titans," Pollux said.

"I want to join them too," He added on.

"Oh Pollux, I just want you here with me. After Castor died, it hasn't been the same," His mother cried. She pulled him into a hug. She gave him a bunch of kisses.

"Don't leave," She pleaded.

"Mom, mom stop I'm eighteen come on," Pollux joked, "But seriously I have to do this. They need all the help they can get. I'll get through this, just you stay safe, and I'd suggest getting some food now because I don't know what the titans have planned for the mortal war, but it probably won't be good."

Pollux and his mother said goodbye again, and he walked out the door, wondering if this would be the last time he'd see him mother again.


	2. Starting The Rebellion

Brennon was glad with the number of demigods that showed up. Nearly forty demigods wasn't enough to take down the titan army, but with him, Sterling, and Allie it would be enough to give them a fight.

Some unexpected warriors came too. Two hunters, who were around fourteen survived. Their names were Lauren and Haley. Brennon was also glad to see him son, Oreias, who was a god also. His mother was Eurybia. His mother is in tartarus, and since Oreias was with her during the war, Brennon assumed he was also in tartarus.

"Hey, dad," Vidhi called out. Brennon turned around and Vidhi walked up to him. Vidhi was his daughter, and he refused to not be involved in her life somehow.

"Hi, Vidhi. Look, I'd love to chat but I really need to talk to everyone about our plans and all that, but we'll talk soon," Brennon promised.

"I just wanted to say hi," Vidhi said. Brennon still assured her that they could talk later.

"Brennon, we should get started now that it looks like everyone that is coming is here," Sterling said.

"Right," He replied. Brennon and Sterling grew into their giant godly heights, and Brennon stomped his trident into the ground getting everyone's attention. Emotions filled the area. Some were sad, some were angry, some were wanting to kick some titan ass, and others were still in shock from the whole experience and didn't know what to think. They all were in the forest in northern New York, and the titans had gone back to San Francisco, where Mt. Othrys is located.

The titans hadn't destroyed Olympus, but they did burn all the statues, and temples down, but it was still accessible. Brennon's mansion wasn't burned down because, him being the god of water and fire made it so it couldn't burn down. Brennon also used his powers to protect the throne room from the titans.

"Now, I know everyone is probably a little confused on what we are going to do," Brennon said.

"So tell us," Tatiana snapped.

"I am!" Brennon yelled, "Me and Sterling are starting a rebellion against the titans."

"But we've already lost the war, what would we do? Start a new one? I'd rather just hide and live," Argie said.

"We won't hide," Sterling chimed in.

"He's right. I can't promise you that we will win, but I do promise you that we have a chance. We have demigods, we have gods. We can give them a fight," Brennon proclaimed. \

Pollux stepped out and said, "We have to fight. So many of our friends, and even family have died." Pollux was reminded on his brother Castor dying. He saw it in his head again, like he had several times. The enemy demigod, had stabbed him and hit him over the head. Pollux had seen his twin brother go down, and ran to his side.

"Castor, how hurt are you?" He asked, trying to sit Castor up.

"Uh, Pollux," Castor stuttered.

"I'm here Castor, I'm here," Pollux replied. Castor's breathing was slow, and his heart was only beating once every few seconds.

"Please, someone help!" Pollux called out. Unfortunately, everyone else was too consumed in their own fights to hear him, or get to him if they did hear. Castor gave one last look to his brother, and his eyes closed. Pollux flipped out, he refused to let his brother die. He ripped oh apart of his shirt, and tied it around his stab wound, but Castor was gone. Pollux snapped back to reality.

"And? Just because our friends and family die doesn't mean we have to," Claire from the Athena cabin said.

"We can still fight for them. Kronos will send out thousands of monsters to hunt us down either way, and they won't stop until we're all dead. So we either die hiding, or we die fighting," Pollux concluded.

"Okay, I'm in," Claire said.

"Since when can you even fight?" Leighton snickered.

"I fought in the war," Pollux snapped.

"Yeah, but last time I checked you weren't too good at it," Leighton teased.

"Hey, why don't you shut the hell up, and go be a dick somewhere else," Pollux blurted out. Now he was scared Leighton would try and hurt him, since Leighton was always in such a bad mood. Leighton wasn't mean most of the time, just not nice. When he was in a bad mood, like now he was a total asshole though. Only Thornton could cheer him up.

Instead, of trying to kill him, Leighton just gave him a dirty look. Pollux was pleased with himself for standing up to him.

"We don't need anymore fighting guys, so without any fights, just raise your hands if you want to join the rebellion," Sterling said.

Everyone raised their hands, some more enthusiastically than others though. The gods were proud of this. They really could stand a chance, Allie was very, very powerful. Since no one knew who her mother was, they didn't know where her powers came from. They only knew she was immortal and her father was Hades. Hades didn't know he fathered her, until someone sent her to him when she was one. Even as a baby Hades noticed her powers, and decided she was too dangerous. He took away most of her power, and stopped her from being immortal.

Then, Allie was sent to live among mortals. The same thing happened with Brennon and Sterling, since Zeus couldn't know Hestia had children or he would be furious, and they were split up into mortal families, and Hestia took her powers out of them, but Poseidon left his in, so they could be his demigod children. Brennon and Allie were put into the same mortal family. The family knew about their past, but not all of it, and they both saw through the mist.

Brennon, and Sterling went to camp for about a year, as Poseidon children, but Hestia revealed they were hers and returned their full power to them. Allie never went to camp because she didn't think that she could be accepted because she was a child of Hades. Then, Allie's full powers were returned, but not by Hades. With the powers, she could control about everything, and was nearly invincible. She controlled, water, fire, earth, and even wind. She was also one of the best sword fighters of all time. Also not just any sword can cut her. Probably, only a child of the big three could hurt her, or another god. Other demigods just didn't have the strength to cut into her, she was practically invincible. Leighton may be able to cut her also.

The gods feared that Allie was too powerful, and felt like they should destroy her. Brennon stood up for her, because he still considered her a sister, and promised the gods that Allie was no threat. So far, Brennon had been right.

"What should we do now then?" Sydney asked.

"We aren't ready for a war yet, we need to prepare. The injured should rest, and the others should train," Allie suggested.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if we can do it," Sterling announced.

"What is it?" Brennon asked.

"Well, I was thinking, we'd really benefit if we had Zeus. We could free him from holding up the sky," Sterling said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Brennon said.

"Yeah, but there's a problem," Sterling said, "Someone would have to hold up the sky in his place."

"Damn, we can't have anyone take his place, it wouldn't be right," Brennon said.

"I'll do it," Ana offered.

"No, I don't want any demigods holding up the sky," Brennon said rejecting her offer.

"I'll do it, I'm a leader at camp after all," Rebekah said.

"Yeah, me and her can both hold it up. We are the leaders of the demigods, and we should be the ones making sacrifices like this," Sydney said.

"No, you can't do it. We wouldn't know how long you would have to hold it up, and I won't let you risk it," Brennon firmly said, ending that conversation.

"Fine," Sydney grunted.

"Well, what about me?" Someone from the crowd asked. Brennon searched through everyone, and found that his son Oreias, was the one who asked.

"I don't know Oreias. I mean you are a god, but are you sure you would want to do this?" Brennon asked.

"Sure, I'll do it. Zeus is more powerful than me. A lot more powerful. If any of us should hold up the sky it's me. I really want to do this," Oreias insisted.

Brennon was worried though. He wasn't so sure he wanted Oreias to do this, he knew Oreias would regret it as soon as the weight of the sky fell on him. Oreias wasn't going to take no for an answer though.

"Okay then, tomorrow we will set out for Mt. Othrys, and free Zeus. Oreias will take the sky for him," Brennon announced.


	3. Freeing Zeus

Everyone headed out to Mt. Othrys a few hours later. Brennon decided it would be difficult to transport that many mortals at one time, all the way across the country, so instead he decided to just take a bus, while manipulating the speed of it, so they could get there in only about an hour.

"Do you think that the Titans will be at Mt. Othrys?" Sterling asked Brennon.

"Probably," Brennon replied, "But, I don't think we need to worry to much about it. They wouldn't be doing much around Zeus anyways, and it's pretty early in the morning right now. They probably think everything is fine, and are just chilling or something."

"But what if they know we're coming? Or what it they catch us?" He asked.

"If they find us, then we'll just fight them Sterling. Don't worry too much," Allie said.

In the back of the bus, Bella and Mortimer were having some troubles.

"Hey, Morty," Bella sighed.

"Stop calling me Morty," Mortimer groaned.

"Sorry, but damn, my stomach is feeling really weird," She said.

"Are you gonna get sick?" Mortimer asked, "Because if you do, don't throw up on me, throw up on him." He pointed the Malcolm across the aisle. Malcolm moved a seat over.

"I've never gotten car sick before," Bella said. Though now she had, as she hurled barf onto Mortimer's lap.

"Oh, gods! Bella! What the hell!" Mortimer yelled.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, but she couldn't help but laugh. Sterling noticed the incident and went back to help. After making sure Bella was doing okay, he went to Mortimer.

"I can fix this," He said.

"Please." Sterling took his trident and pointed it at Mortimer. Water blasted out like a hose, soaking Mortimer, but successfully removing the vomit.

"Yeah, uh thanks," Mortimer sighed, and sat back down with Bella. Sterling was making his way back up to the front of the bus when the bus suddenly halted to a stop, knocking Sterling to his knees.

"Crap," Sterling said.

"What's going on?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know," Brennon said. He got off of the bus. "Stay on, Sterling come with me, Allie watch them."

"Maybe Sterling should stay with us?" Pollux suggested.

"Okay, fine," Brennon said. He knew that the demigods were sort of intimidated by Allie, but he didn't understand why. Maybe he wasn't seeing it from someone who she could easily kill's point of view. It's not like she was a titan. Just a powerful, and sort of angry goddess.

Brennon and Allie stepped out of the bus. They saw two titans in front of the bus. Brennon recognized them as Prometheus, and Epimetheus.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Allie spat. She reached for her sword.

"We aren't here to fight with you," Prometheus said eyeing Allie awkwardly, looking like he was proud of her or something.

"Then what do you want?" Brennon asked.

"We're here to warn you," Prometheus said, "Kronos knows about you guys."

"We don't care if Kronos knows about us, we'd end up fighting you guys soon anyways," Allie said.

"Whatever, but Kronos has sent us to tell you, that he will declare war if you do not surrender in the next twenty-four hours," Epimetheus said.

"We will not surrender," Brennon said.

"That's too bad," Prometheus said. Just then, everyone on the bus came pouring out.

"Sterling, I told you to keep them on the bus," Brennon complained.

"Sorry, but they wanted out," Sterling said.

"What a cute little army you have here," Epimetheus teased.

"Shut up," Leighton snarled.

"Hey, we're only trying to give you a chance to live here," Prometheus said.

"Yes," Epimetheus added, "If you surrender, we will keep you as prisoners, keep you alive, if you don't, well then, you all die."

"Guys, maybe we should just surrender," Jared said.

"What?" His sisters Lisa and Jacque exclaimed.

"Actually, I agree with Jared," Malcolm said. Once again met with shocked reactions, mostly from his siblings.

"Don't even listen to them," Brennon said, "Even if we surrender, they will just kill us, and even if they don't they will torture you, and you will sure wish you were dead then."

"Have it your way then, we'll just be g-" Prometheus began, when out of nowhere, Mortimer and Leighton sprang into action.

They had their swords ready, running straight at the two titans. Prometheus and Epimetheus both grabbed their own swords, and prepared to defend themselves. Mortimer went at Epimetheus, and aimed at his chest, but Epimetheus, knocked his sword away, then swatted Mortimer along side with it.

Leighton went for Prometheus, and was a bigger challenge then Mortimer was. He kicked back the titan, and used his enormous muscles, to knock the titan to his feet. Prometheus jumped back up, and swung his sword at Leighton, who fell back and barely dodged it. However, while he was trying to regain his balance, Prometheus got a cut on his arm.

"Enough!" Allie yelled. She took her own sword, and attacked the titans. She was far too fast with a sword for either of them, even combined.

"You haven't seen the last of the titans!" Prometheus shouted, and the both disappeared.

"What were you thinking!" Brennon yelled.

"We thought we could take them," Leighton said.

"They are titans! You have not been trained to fight them yet. But you will be, later. Don't do something so stupid like that again!" Brennon snapped.

"Can we please just keep going, my stomach isn't feeling any better and I want to get this trip over with," Bella complained.

They all headed back into the van, and got going again. No one threw up, and no more titans stopped them the rest of the way there. In about twenty minutes, they had reached Mt. Othrys, which is located on top of Mt. Tam. It was the fortress of the titans.

"I don't see anyone up there," Brennon said.

"Zeus won't be hard to get to, as long as we can get past Ladon," Allie added.

"You guys, can control him right?" Nick, son of Hermes asked.

"I think so, maybe it would be easier to just transport them there though," Brennon said.

"No, I don't think so, Brennon. If the titans see us coming, they can set up traps that we couldn't avoid, if we walk there, we can at least see if anyone is up there before we get there," Sterling said.

They decided on walking. It wasn't too long of a walk up the mountain, but it was pretty tiring. They got to the garden of Hesperides, who appeared to be sleeping, along with Ladon. Brennon put his finger to his lips, to tell everyone to stay quiet. No one spoke, as they walked slowly up the mountain. They were stopped when someone spoke.

"Wait," It said. Brennon turned around, and noticed it was one of the Hesperides. _Crap_ he though, _we're dead_. But she didn't try to attack, or wake Ladon.

"Listen, you need to let us through, we need to free Zeus." Brennon said.

"And don't think we won't fight you," Rebekah added.

"Oh, of course I will. I want those titans defeated as much as you," She said.

"Wait, why would you want them to lose?" Allie asked.

"Because, the titans were much more cruel then the gods once they took over. They hurt Ladon, and well I don't even want to say the things Atlas has done to us," She explained.

"So, you'll let us through then?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, and we will help you further. The four of us can take Ladon over to the other side of the mountain, and we can cause a distraction for the titans, long enough for you to free Zeus." The Hesperid said. She woke up her sisters, and explained to them what they were to do. They all seemed to agree on the plan.

"We'll wait for you guys to get up the mountain, before waking Ladon, then we will ride him up the mountain, and attack."

"Are you sure you'll be okay doing this?" Sterling asked.

"It doesn't matter, we wouldn't be fine soon anyways," She said.

"Oh," He sighed.

"But don't worry, we'll get you the time you need," She assured him. They started back up the mountain. Oreias was breathing heavy, and was starting to shake. Brennon couldn't imagine how his son was feeling. He felt bad, and scared for him.

"It's alright dad, I'm ready for this," He said, as if he was reading Brennon's mind. They got to the top of the mountain, and all they saw was Zeus, struggling under the sky. They looked up, and saw Ladon riding above them towards the other side of the mountain, they could hear titans roaring, and such.

"You've come for me," Zeus said, his words stuttered.

"We have to have you if we stand a chance, now Oreias is going to take your place, just hold on," Brennon said.

Oreias slowly, and nervously walked over to Zeus. Everyone's eyes were on him. He bent down next to Zeus, then lifted the sky, he screamed out, and almost fell. He regained his balance, and let the sky drop down onto his back. Zeus slipped out from under the sky.

He was breathing hard, dirty, and sweaty. It was obvious he had been tortured while he was holding the sky. Oreias was struggled, but he managed to heave out an "I'm okay."

"Zeus, do you have your master bolt?" Brennon asked.

"No, I don't. But I don't care, we don't need it, not anymore," He said.

"If we stand a chance fighting against the titans we do," Brennon said.

"Fight?" Zeus stammered, "I'm not fighting against the titans."


	4. What The Hades?

_From this chapter on, the POV will be switching throughout the chapter. It will stay in third person._

_Brennon's POV._

"Excuse me?" Brennon said. Did he really hear what he just thought he heard? Not going to fight? My ass, he thought.

"There is no way we can defeat them. Come on Brennon, at least let these demigods live. Hide away," Zeus said.

"I can't believe you would even say that!" Brennon yelled, "You would just give up like that?"

"We don't have any other options," He replied.

"Brennon, can we talk?" Allie asked. Brennon looked at Zeus, and gave him a dirty look. Zeus just rolled his eyes. Brennon gestured towards Sterling to keep an eye on Zeus. Brennon walked away from the group with Allie.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" She whispered angrily.

"I don't know. We have to get him to fight," Brennon said.

"No, he's won't do it. We should get him back under the sky," Allie said.

"Don't you think we should at least keep trying to get him to fight?" Brennon asked, "We really need him."

"No we don't. The two of us are by far more powerful than him," Allie said.

"And Sterling, too," Brennon added.

"Yeah, sure, but we don't need Zeus." Allie said.

"I'm still not so sure," Brennon murmured.

"We do not need him," Allie insisted. She stared at him with dagger eyes.

_Sydney's POV_

The demigods were all very upset with Zeus. Sydney was ashamed with him. How can the leader of the gods, just give up? It pissed her off. When Brennon and Allie went off, she confronted Zeus.

"Zeus, you are an idiot!" She yelled.

"Don't insult me little demigod," Zeus said.

"I know you don't have your master bolt," Sydney said.

"I am Zeus, and I can still kill you without it!" He shouted.

"You are weak," She taunted, "a coward."

"How dare you!" Zeus yelled, he picked her up, by her ankle and dangled her in the air. Sydney kicked and hit at Zeus, but it did no good.

"Zeus," Sterling said, "Come on."

Brennon and Allie came back to the demigods, about three minutes later.

"Put her down Zeus," Brennon's voiced boomed. Zeus obeyed and not so gently put Sydney down.

"That's right…..bitch," Sydney said. Zeus shot her an angered glance.

"Anyways," Brennon interrupted, "Zeus, if you won't help us, there's no need to keep you around."

"You think I'm going back under the sky?" He asked, "Good luck getting me to."

Brennon nodded to Allie, and they both attempted to jump Zeus, but were unsuccessful. Sydney saw that someone else did do it though. She couldn't tell who it was, just a shadow came down from the sky and attacked Zeus. He stabbed Zeus, and blasted him against the mountain. He came out of his shadow form, and Sydney saw his face.

How could it be him? That's not possible, he's dead. Plus, he was on the god's side. He fought against Kronos. Why would he be trying to kill Zeus? It made no sense in Sydney's mind. What the Hades was Hades doing here?

Hades had the master bolt. He must have been on Kronos's side, because as far as Sydney knew, Kronos had retrieved the master bolt. Or perhaps Hades was on his own side, and retrieved it himself. That still doesn't explain how he isn't dead. Sydney saw Kronos destroy him.

Hades blasted Zeus with his own bolt. Zeus yelled in agony.

"Should we help him?" Sterling asked.

"Uhh, I don't know," Brennon answered. Zeus tried to fight back, but Hades now had his helm of darkness on, and Zeus had no idea where he was. But, then Hades revealed himself right behind Zeus, and stabbed the master bolt through his chest. Zeus, had faded.

_Sterling POV _

What was going on! Sterling didn't know what to do. Was Hades on their side, or Kronos's? He thought Hades was dead. He needed answers.

"What is this Hades? What have you done? You're supposed to be dead," He said.

"Oh, I'm sure you wish I was dead Sterling," Hades said.

"I'll be honest," Sterling said, "I wasn't sad when I found out you were." Hades struck him with lightning. Sterling began to summon the water from the ocean far below them, until Brennon stopped him.

"Save it," He said.

"Well, Hades, are you going to tell us why you just killed Zeus, and what you're doing alive?" Sterling asked.

"Gladly," Hades smiled coldly. "You see, I have been working with Kronos the entire time. I knew he would win the war. It was foolish of you to trust Percy Jackson to save you. He's a fool."

"Don't talk about Percy!" Sarah yelled, sticking up for her deceased brother.

"Another daughter of Poseidon, how many kids is that man whore hiding?" Hades asked.

"And what about you dad?" Mortimer cut in, "Remember me?"

"Oh, sure umm, Munchy or something like that right? You're my kid."

"Munchy? Munchy! What the hell dad, you're an idiot. It's Mortimer, but you wouldn't know. At least Poseidon knew his kids names!" Mortimer shouted.

"Watch it you little smartass, I don't care if you're my son, I'll kill you," Hades shot back. That shut Mortimer up, and he and Bella fled back by Allie for a little protection just in case.

"Just get back to your story Hades," Sterling said.

"Ah, yes, well I knew Kronos would win. He had offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. I join him, I keep him updated on as much as I can of what the gods are doing, which of course isn't much, since they kicked me off Olympus," Hades explained.

"What else?" Allie asked.

"He said I could keep control of the Underworld, and that I could pretend to stay on the god's side, until his victory was final. Unfortunately, the gods fought harder than expected, and I was forced to fake my death for the time being. It was too good to refuse, no matter who won the war, I was on the winning side. If the gods had one, everything would have gone back to normal," Hades explained.

"I guess that makes us enemies," Allie said. Hades gave her a confused look, which confused Sterling. Then Allie gave Hades a confused look back. Now everyone was confused at what the confused looks were about.

"Is someone going to fight?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, let's wait for someone to attack," James said.

"Let me at him!" Leighton pleaded.

"No way kid," Sterling shot him down.

Leighton was upset with that, "Don't call me kid."

"For gods sakes," Hades grumbled, "stop this bickering! I can't let you guys live." Hades reached for the lighting bolt and blasted Sterling an Allie of the mountain. Fortunately, Sterling was able to knock aside a couple of the demigods, because the blast would have killed them. Brennon took out his twin tridents and attacked Hades. Brennon maneuvered with great speed, but Hades was bigger, and just as fast. Hades fought with his own sword. The same sword that can be used to raise the dead. He got a slice of Brennon's cheek and golden ichor poured out.

_Brennon's POV_

The cut hurt, but Brennon wasn't about to give up. Rebekah, James, Will, and Alex shot arrows at Hades, but Hades stopped them and threw them back, nearly impaling Alex in the head. Brennon made sure that they stayed out of the way. Brennon shot fire from his tridents but they did little damage. Where was Sterling and Allie?

Suddenly, Allie and Sterling rose back up the top of the mountain, riding on huge tsunami's I made a protective shield over everyone, and the water crashed down on Hades. When the water washed away, Hades was down, coughing out water. However, he quickly regained his strength, before anyone could try to go after the master bolt that flew out of his hand. Hades shot lightning at Brennon, and Brennon was knocked out. But someone else swooped down, and knocked Hades down.

_Hestia's POV_

It was Hestia. Hestia didn't like violence, but times had changed. She just couldn't afford to not use violence anymore. Especially when it came to protecting her children. She cared deeply for her twin sons Brennon and Sterling. She had been in hiding, but when she found out they had started this rebellion she knew she had to find them. She took out two daggers, and stabbed Hades in the chest. Brennon regained conciseness. Hades was now outnumbered four gods to one.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet," Hades warned, and he fled.

Hestia greeted her boys, "I'm so glad you're okay," She said smothering Brennon and Sterling in a hug.

Brennon pushed her off, "Mom, it's nice to see you too, but we're grown now okay." Hestia frowned.

"Dad," Vidhi said, "Don't upset grandma, hug your mother."

"You don't even hug me!" Brennon said. Vidhi gave him a hug. Hestia loved her family. She wished their chances of living another week were better though.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thornton's POV_

After the whole mess with freeing Zeus was over, Brennon had everyone transported to Mount Olympus. He wants them to train here, and camp out here because this is the most important place to protect. He wants everyone to be here if the Titans try and take it over. Personally though, Thornton would rather be at Camp Half-Blood. That is home for all the demigods. But Brennon is a god, so he wouldn't understand.

Thornton guesses Olympus is pretty cool though. He just wishes they could actually explore some of this place. If they make it out of this war, and the gods are restored to power, then no one will never get a chance to just wander freely wherever we choose again.

Well, Thornton wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see Olympus, even if Brennon, Sterling, and Allie were trying to make everyone train. Thornton has had plenty of training, and can hold his own against most any foe.

He wandered into an abandoned Temple, that looked like it was for Athena by the giant Olive Tree outside of it. As he entered he heard voices talking. It was Bella.

"Mortimer, we can't let anyone know! They'll hate me for it. They might even send us away!"

Thornton was concerned. What could they have done that could make everyone hate them, and send them away? He figured they had probably done something for the Titans.

"So, what did you two do?" Thornton asked.

"Thornton!, Oh my gods, it's nothing," Bella answered.

"Leave us alone Thornton," Demanded Mortimer.

"No!" protested Thornton, "What the hell did you do that is so bad? Are you working for Kronos?"

"What the hell? Of course not!" Bella yelled, "Are you out of your mind? I wouldn't betray you guys! What I did, is none of your damn business, so stop asking me, or I'll cut your damn balls off!"

And Thornton thought the Ares cabin had the anger issues.

"Well, he is a son of Hades," Thornton said casting a glance at Mortimer.

"Don't blame me for my father, I wouldn't follow him," Mortimer snarled.

"Fine, why don't we all just go back to the other, and do some training," Thornton suggested.

The three of them went back and got yelled at for wandering off. Thornton was still curious as to what Bella did. He was pretty sure she was a traitor though, but clearly something was wrong.

_Rebekah's POV_

Rebekah had been having a long day of training. Allie had been teaching her some new moves with a sword that Rebekah could put to good use. Rebekah was mostly a bow and arrow type person being a daughter of Apollo and all, but learning to fight with a sword can be useful too. Sometimes you just don't have enough time to string a bow, even if you are the fastest in the world at doing it, besides Apollo and Artemis themselves.

Rebekah also didn't mind Allie too much. Sure she could be a bitch, and kind of aggressive, but Rebekah was often the same way. Rebekah was more caring than Allie, sure, but she would scream at you, or punch you in the face when you deserved it. She pushed people, which annoyed some, but it is what makes her a good leader. She isn't afraid to get you angry.

"Okay, Rebekah let's go over that technique again," Allie said, "You almost have it perfected, and then you can teach the others, because I can't stand most of the brats here, but you aren't too bad.

"Wow, thanks," Rebekah said sarcastically, "But I guess I someti-". Then Rebekah blacked out mid sentence. She fell to the ground, and looked lifeless.

"Umm...Hello?" Allie called, "I think this chick is dead."

"Rebekah!" Will Solace, her brother exclaimed. He bent down beside her, and checked her pulse. "She is alive," He assured.

"I think she's having a vision thing," Sydney interjected.

"She gets visions?" Allie questioned.

"Yeah, it's a rare gift Apollo kids can get," Will explained, "I didn't get it, but that's okay if dad saves that gene for his favorite kids."

Rebekah was indeed having a vision. She was in the Underworld, and Sydney was there. Sydney was walking along the River Styx. Rebekah didn't know where she was going, and she couldn't speak, so she just followed her. Sydney made her was to Tartarus. She stared into the deep abyss, and jumped in.

"_No!" _Rebekah yelled in her mind, but she couldn't get the words out. Sydney was going to die! Rebekah knew it was a vision, but he visions seemed to always come true! Back in reality, Rebekah's body was visibly twitching. She was in a panic. She couldn't figure out why she was still in the vision, it should have ended by now.

Then, Sydney shot up out of tartarus, riding a wave, followed by none other than her father, Poseidon. Rebekah wasn't having a vision of Sydney dying, she was seeing Sydney raising Poseidon from the dead.

Rebekah woke up suddenly in a sweat. "Sydney!" She screeched, "It was you!"

"What, what was me?" Sydney asked frantically.

"I saw you jumping into Tartarus," Rebekah explained.

"Why would I do that Rebekah? What kind of visions are you having?"

"Wait," Rebekah insisted, "You jumped into Tartarus, but then you came back. With you father."

"So, I went into tartarus and brought back my faded dad?" Sydney questioned.

"Yes, and he wasn't faded anymore, he was at full strength," Rebekah answered.

"And this was a vision you say?" Brennon asked.

"It was definitely a vision," Rebekah assured him.

"If that is the case, then we need to follow the vision. Sydney is going to bring back Poseidon from Tartarus!" Brennon exclaimed.

"How the hell do I do that?" Argued Sydney, "I don't have bring dead gods back from Tartarus powers!"

"Well somehow you did, so we will go to the Underworld, and you'll just have to figure it out," Brennon stated.

"Maybe we should think about this Brennon," Sterling broke in.

"What is there to think about, we know it's supposed to come true, and we need Dad to help us in this war," Brennon said.

"Well, even if my vision always come true, sometimes they don't happen exactly like I see them," Rebekah admitted, "Like, one time I had a vision they were serving hot dogs on white buns, but it was really wheat buns."

"No!" Brennon snapped, "I've made up my mind, if you saw Sydney bring my dad back to life, then she is doing it!"

"I'm willing to try," Sydney said, "We need Poseidon's help, so it can't hurt to try."

"But what if you can't get out of Tartarus?" Claire, from Athena cabin asked.

"Well, let's try not to think about that," Sydney replied.

"Good then we will go in the morning Sydney," Brennon proclaimed, "and since we are at high risk to be attacked, we will take a few more of you demigods with us. Sarah, Tati, Leighton, and Jacob, all of you come with us. We will leave in the morning after we all get some rest. Except me, because you know, I'm a god."

"_Geez," Rebekah thought, "This guy."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Brennon's POV_

They left for the Underworld at dawn, the next morning. Brennon knew that Kronos would be able to sense him if he used his powers to transport them, so instead they were forced to take the bus, that Brennon could use a little bit of his power to speed along. It would still be an all day trip.

Along with Brennon and Sydney, Tatiana, Sarah, Leighton, and Jacob all hopped on the bus. Rebekah wanted to go, since she had the vision but Brennon didn't want the demigods alone with Allie without one of their leaders there. Since Sydney had to go, that meant Rebekah had to stay behind.

They had been making good time. In ten hours they only had to stop once, and they were currently speeding through Kansas. Everyone was bored as hell though. Tatiana brought some cards, but that got boring after a few hours. When we stopped, Sarah had bought a portable DVD player, and a copy of "How to Train Your Dragon", but the DVD player had no charge, so it was useless until they got back to Olympus.

"Brennon, can't you just do some godly things and make fun stuff appear?" Jacob asked.

"I guess I could," Brennon replied, "But I won't."

"Why are you such a dick?" Leighton snapped.

"Because I'm better than everyone else," Brennon answered.

"You just hate us demigods don't you?" Leighton questioned.

"No, I love you guys, we are family, but it's not my damn job to make you happy, and it isn't my fault that I'm much smarter and more powerful than all of you," Brennon explained, "Here's you damn movie Sarah."

He snapped his finger, and the portable DVD player had a full battery.

"Thanks, bro, I guess," Sarah muttered.

After watching their movie, the demigods were ready to be fed again. At least that is how Brennon sees it. He sees them almost as nothing more than a pet being fed. He does care about them, but he knows he is better than them, and he knows that he could kill them all anytime he wanted to. That power scares him. His twin brother Sterling is different. Sterling isn't arrogant like Brennon, and he knows his limits. He doesn't think he is better than anyone, and even though he possesses the power to kill his demigod cousins and siblings, he doesn't believe he does, so he doesn't fear his powers. Brennon is a good person/god, but he is too self obsessed, is power hungry at times and lacks empathy.

They pulled the bus into a McDonald's parking lot. Brennon handed Sydney a one hundred dollar bill, "Go crazy."

"Are you coming in? Gods like food don't they?" Sydney asked.

"I'm going to iris message Sterling to see how he is doing," said Brennon.

The demigods went in to eat, and Brennon sent Sterling his iris message.

"Hey Brennon, how is everyone there?" Sterling asked.

"They're all fine; they are inside eating," Brennon answered, "And over there?"

"We're doing just fine Brennon, no problems here," Sterling proclaimed.

"Good."

"Is Syd nervous?" Sterling asked.

"I don't know," Brennon admitted, "Maybe a little, I didn't ask."

"She is your sister, show some concern." Sterling urged.

"I barely know her man, we only met a few years ago, I love her, but we aren't like friends."

"If you love these guys, why don't you start showing it," Sterling insisted.

"I'll try, but I'm not a loving type, I'm a torture people type," Brennon replied.

Sterling ended the message, and the bus door blasted open, Sydney outside of it.

"Brennon, quick!" She hollered, "Jacob is gone!"

"What the hell happened? How is he gone?" Brennon shouted.

"A Cyclops took him!" Sydney yelled, "He went to the bathroom, and he had been in there a while, so Leighton went to check, and a Cyclops was dragging him out through a wall."

Sure enough, in the men's room there was a gaping hole in the wall leading to outside. But neither Jacob, nor the Cyclops were anywhere in sight.

"We have to find him!" Sarah sobbed. She was very close to Jacob.

"We don't have time to track down a Cyclops!" Brennon groaned.

"We can't just let him die!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, it will be okay," Tati said trying to comfort her.

No," Sarah exclaimed, "It won't be. I'm not leaving without him."

Brennon remembered what Sterling told him about showing love. This was a good time to show that he cared.

"Fine, we will find Jacob first," He sighed.

_Pollux's POV_

Back at camp, Pollux was getting lessons from the Sterling and Allie. His whole life he had been a mediocre warrior, but he was ready for that to be over. He wasn't a natural like most other half-bloods, but he had to be good enough to be able to learn.

He didn't want to turn out like Castor, who died because he wasn't a good fighter. They contributed in other ways at camp, but growing strawberries wouldn't be a big help in this war. Allie says he just needs some one on one time with her, and he can be a champion. He was ready to change himself for the better, and become a warrior.

_Brennon's POV_

There are special maps on Olympus that can locate certain monsters, Cyclops included. They had Sterling look for a Cyclops in the area, and they were easily able to locate a Cyclops lair. Hopefully it was the right Cyclops and he had taken Jacob there.

_Jacob's POV _

_In McDonald's Bathroom_

Jacob had just been taking a piss, when a large man ducked under the door and came in. He was at least 7 feet tall, maybe more. Jacob had barely gotten zipped back up when the man grabbed him and punched through the wall.

"Let me go!" Jacob screamed. He couldn't loosen the man's grip. Then he caught a glimpse of his face, and saw only one eye. He knew it was a Cyclops.

_I'm screwed, Jacob thought._

The Cyclops slammed his head on the asphalt ground knocking Jacob unconscious, and stuffed him the back of a van. When Jacob woke up, he was in what he suspected was the Cyclops's lair, but he had no idea where that was. It looked like it was some kind of cave, or underground burrow type thing. The ground was dirt, and he saw a stack of boulders that looked like it was covering the exit. There were torches lit, and a big human sized pot of boiling water.

The Cyclops came from another part of the cave, and picked Jacob up, who was just getting back to full consciousness. The Cyclops dropped him in the boiling water. Jacob was in too much pain to scream. He could feel his entire body burning, and Jacob was no son of Poseidon. He burned as bad as anyone. He thrashed in the pot, and tipped it over. He spilled out, and more boiling water poured out on top of him. Jacob suddenly went into shock and blacked out. He was still breathing, but barely.

_Sarah's POV_

The others found the lair, and were outside of it. It was buried in the ground and boulders covered the entrance. Brennon blasted them to rubble. They all rushed in, and saw Jacob dead on the ground. No, he was breathing, but his body was covered in third degree burns. Sarah rushed to his side ignoring the Cyclops towering over him. Leighton tackled the Cyclops, and with all of his strength was able to take him down. He pierced his dagger through the Cyclops' eye. And again in his chest over and over until it stopped moving.

Jacob was seriously injured. He had to get medical help immediately.

"Okay, I don't care if Kronos senses me, but I'm transporting him to Olympus," Brennon assured.

"I'm going to," Sarah hollered.

Brennon sent both of them back to Olympus, where Jacob would be well taken care of. There was a chance he wouldn't survive though, but they didn't have time to worry about it. They still had to get Poseidon from Tartarus.


End file.
